Magical Music
by ZukatainLeader
Summary: Draco faces a very unslytherin like problem. His son wants to learn to play the piano. Now wait, whats wrong with that? Miss Hermione Granger is the only acceptable teacher. After not seeing each other for so long. Can they over come the past? (Astoria left Draco as soon as Scropious was born, and Ron married Lavander) (rated m for possible lemon chapters) I do not own harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Music Shop

The Magical Music music shop was quite on the Sunday morning, Diagon Ally streets mostly clear. The few that did enter the shop only stopped to listen to the manager play the piano. She was talented, and know all through-out wizard London. When they left the shop keeper only kept playing, never pausing, never hesitating. She played, even when, on this Sunday morning, her door opened and a child's laugh reached her ears. Or when a small hand pulled on her shirt and a weight sat beside her on the bench. The hand never let go as she played, and finally as her song was reaching the climax she looked down to the child.

He had tousled blonde hair, bright gray eyes, and a to die for smile. His laugh reached her ears as she played, it was soft, yet rough for some one his age. She only played and smiled at him, and faced her piano again. She knew who he was, he was Scropious Snape Malfoy. Draco Lusicus Malfoys son, a man she hadn't seen in three and a half years. His son was a striking resemblance to him. It was almost scary, yet she showed no emotion as she played. She only waited. Waited for a enraged man to barge into her quite shop and demand to know why his son was close to a filthy mudblood. She only waited. The great Hermione Granger waited, The war hero, and Famous pianist, waited. She was someone who had great patience. So she waited.

Only five short minutes later her shop door opened and a sigh of relief filled the room. No shouting, no accusations on to why the boy sat so close. Nothing just a silent relief he had been located. She closed her eyes as she finished the song. Her fingers lingering over the keys. Prolonging the meeting . She stood and the boy held tight to her shirt. When a very male voice filled the room "Scropious". He jumped and let go of her shirt, then jumped off the bench running to the source. Hermione then walked around the bench and stood in front of the check out counter. She looked at the two. He gaze lingering on the mans face. He had matured, and time was kind to him. He had the same length hair, yet it was pale as ever. His gray as had a light in them as he looked at his son. A light she saw in Harry and Ron when they looked at their children. She smiled softly, as he hugged the boy to him. Whispering to not run off again. He was scared. Then he stood, and she once again realized just how short she really was. He towered over her, at least by a foot. It was at that time he met her gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Music Shop (Chapter Two)

It was slightly aggravating, in his opinion anyways. She was beautiful, her hair was up in a messy pony tail, he bangs swooping to the side and then down just to the bottom of her chin. She blew him away, her checks were slightly red and her brown eyes were sparkling, and she still had that peaceful know it all air to her. His gaze met hers and she was smiling a hint of a tease in her eyes, leaving only wonder.

She was still beautiful, even after the three and a half years of being apart. Draco still remembered everything from that moment. He shook his head slightly, it probably didnt even mean anything to her. He finally looked up at her, and was happy to find she too was gazing at him. With those eyes...

"Your son." Hermione spoke, " he very handsome. Very much so like his father." Draco let out a laugh, a teasing glint in his eyes as he replied. "It sounds to me Granger. That your finally admitting im handsome." He ruffled his sons hair and smiled at her. "I'm very lucky he didn't end up like his retched mother. Lets leave it at that." Hermione nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The little boy then grabbed his fathers pant leg and pointed to the piano. "Daddy play too?", Draco almost felt betrayed by his three year old. Yet knew that the little boy knew no better in divulging his secret. He patted his head deciding to ignore the question all together, face flushed slightly.

Hermione smiled, the little boy seemed to have a knack for getting under his fathers skin. Hermione shifted from one leg to the other while Draco crouched again and fixed Scorpius's attire. "How... How have you been Malfoy?". The question caught the male off guard and his eyes lowered to the floor. "Father is positioning to get out of prison.. Feeling he has some right to met my son and be apart of his life. I feel otherwise, but what can I do?" Draco stood and before the shocked Hermione could say anything Draco was barely two inches from her. She could smell his musky scent. She looked up at him, staring into his gray eyes, and she saw many things. Sadness, guilt, and confusion. He bent down quick ad his lips grazed her cheek, and as he pulled away Hermione unconsciously stepped closer. "Thank you. for looking after my son."

Then, he was gone. He turned on his heel and strode out of the shop with his son in tow. Hermione could only stand there, longing for him to come back. It was a feeling Hermione tried to squash as she turned and walked around the check out counter to sit down. She didn't have feelings for him anymore. She couldn't. She promised herself when he walked out that she would no longer care, but seeing him again. Seeing him again brought everything back.

*_*Hermione lay draped over her lover in a lustful silence. She was breathing heavy and the two body's were wet with sweat. A hand fondled her bum cheek, and another came to pull her face to her lovers. "Oh Draco..." plump lips were pressed to hers and her body was dragged to settle over his. A ray of sunlight shining through the curtain and her lovers face was illuminated. She ran a face down his straight jaw line and kissed him. Draco returned the favor and his hand began to touch her when a scratching was heard at the window._

_ Draco pleaded with his goddess lover to leave it, tonight was there night. Hermione smiled and kissed him one more time and eased herself off the bed. She gritted her teeth as her bare feet hit the floor, when Draco let out a growl from behind her. She giggled realizing she was still vry much naked and swayed a little more. Just to show off. She opened the curtain slightly aware of her stare of dress to open the window and let the owl fly in. Draco watched her and his eyes widened as he saw the owl and bounded off the bed to snatch the letter from his girlfriend. But the damage had been done. So she stood there staring at the letter he heart crumbling into tinyy pieces. "You told me... Who... Who is Astoria?" Tears ran down her face "and why is she demanding your presence at a child's birth?!" Draco pried the letter from her hands and read over it. His heart sinking to his stomach. "I told her to leave me out of it. That i-" Hermione cut him off by shoving him out of her way and grabbing her clothes off the floor. "Just like you told pansy. And all the others Draco! You Lied! Again!" Unknowingly she put on his shirt. "Were done Draco... I cant take it any more." She started crying hard as she pushed him away when He tried to grab her. "please let me explain!" "no the time to explain is over!" She crawled to the floo and Grabbed the right amount of powered, Then she cried out "Nott Cottage!"*** Draco watched as she disappeared. His lover disappeared. His One. He fell to his knees. The great Draco Malfoy then Sobbed. **_

Hermione let tears drip down her face as she remembers all that happened that night. She returned to her biological family home. That was a story for when she went home. (haha next chapter guys(:) She hugged herself With a sadden heart, and hoped no one else would come in for the day,

A/N Im sorry this is going kinda slow guys. But I have to explain everything first!(: Thanks for reviewing :3


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Music (Chapter 3)

Hermione eyes closed as she heard the door to her shop open again. Merlin was not with her today, her eyes were red, and her nose was probably the same shade. She turned opening her eyes to see her biological brother, with an expression of worry etched onto his face. "MiMi... Why have you been crying?" He hurriedly locked the door to her shop. Flipping the magical sign to closed.

She sat at the bar stool behind her counter and placed her chin in the crook of her hand her elbow perched up on the table. "Theo I'm fine." He crossed the room and roughly put his hands onto the counter. "Don't fucking lie to me MiMi, we've had this conversation before. If you go home a bloody mess father will kill someone" Hermione snorted looking lazily at her brother. "As if daddy would get it out of me either." She smiled softly at her brother. He was always there. Even when all she wanted was to left alone.

Therodore, and Hermione Nott, were twins. Of course no one knew until after the war was over and Hermione become of age. When the dark Lord was defeated, and the Death Eaters could be human again. Craligo, and Femmia Nott were her biological parent. She was Searching for her parents when they confronted her, she was shocked, and flooed Kingsley as soon as she heard what they had to say. She was terrified once Kingsley confirmed what the Nott couple had claimed, she was a Death eater baby! She ran, of course. She told Viktor Krum, the only person she really talked to that wouldn't blab to someone else. He was livid. With her. After she sent the letter she received a howler from the furious Bulgarian. Of course, she didn't understand half of it, his native language slipping in at places. The over all gist was very clear though.

He explained that this is what she had wanted. She knew she was adopted. She wanted to meet her biological parents without hurting her adopted. And he explained, very angrily she might add, that this was her opportunity to finally be accepted. Later on they discussed the matter that she was really a pure blood. But he demanded that she aperated to the Nott Cottage and appoligise for her childish behavior. She felt like scorned child, but did as her felt like big brother told her.

Craligo and Femmia didn't mind her reaction though. It was understandable that she was shocked, confused and maybe a little scared. After a long conversation of all that had happened (lol another cliffy guys:)-) they convinced her to move into the mannor, So she could leave the Burrow and be with her family. Her and Theo clicked and got off just right. As most twins do. She slowly gave into Femmias motherly love, and Craligo's fatherly protection, then Theo's monster likeness to herself.

Hermione was roused from her thoughts when Theo gently touched her arms. "MiMi... please tell me whats wrong.." She realized then that tears began to roll down her rosey cheeks again. She wiped them away and stood, gather all her things to head back to her wing of the Cottage. "He came by today." That was all she needed to say, even if she was going to say more she had no chance. He was gone, and Hermione knew he either went do go find Draco, or to tell Blazie to gather the hunting party. She was wrong.

Hermione apperated home and sat her stuff on her desk when a loud pop resounded in her room. Lippy slowly tugged on her masters dress. "Missues, the master wishes for you in his office!" Hermione nodded thanking the little creature. She didn't notice when Lippy left, or when she automatically began to walk to her father office. She did however take notice when she saw his door already open, and began to worry. Father never left his door open... Never.

She trudged into his office and saw Theo leaning against a far wall with Blazie Zambini. "Yes daddy?, her

father looked her in the eye. "Sit." She gulped silently and knew she was in deep trouble. She seated herself in her chair. A plush vibrant red chair that sat delicately in front of her father. Before she could speak he did. "I do not want you seeing Malfoy Mione." tears welled up in her eyes and she gaped at her father, then turned and glared violently at her brother. She felt betrayed. Horribly betrayed. She stood angrily fat tears rolling down her face. "I don't care if you want me to see him or not! His son strayed into my shop and he came to get him! And if I do decide to Chase my ex-lover I WILL!" She smacked over his lamp in anger and turned on her brother. "Your a bloody traitor." With that she strode out of the room with a gaping silence behind her.

She retrieved her wand from her desk glaring angrily at her reflection. "Like he'd want me back anyways." She then apperated back to her shop. It was only four, she supposed she could keep her shop open for a few more hours then Owl Viktor, she needed a place to stay. She opened her shop and walked back to the counter, or tried to. Before she reached the counter her door was hurriedly opened and a child's voice rang out "Miss Hermi!" She gave a strange look at the nick name, not recognizing the voice and turn to a Blonde boy she saw earlier. He was carrying a puppy. Scorpius ran to her and Held the puppy up. "I Named her after you! Hermonini!".

Hermione smiled widely at the little boy and crouched in front of him. "Oh ya? And what does your daddy think Of Hermonini?" She jumped when she heard Draco reply. "I think shes still beautiful.." She stood quickly backing away from the boy. Looking up from the boy to the door to her shop and staring at him. "Draco," He smiled at her saying his name and walked to his son. "Forgive me Mione, he just had to show you Missius Hermionini." She smiled soft;y. His gentle voice was like music to her ears. "Well I'm glad he came to show me. Ill be here for a while, should he want to come back." She turned and sat at the bar stool at the counter, the two adults then looked at the three year old who was being chased by his puppy. "Could we stay for a while? Hes having a ton of fun." Draco looked hopeful and looked into her eyes. She suddenly felt naked, and she wanted him to look at her. "I... I Suppose. yes" He looked at her strangely and then leaned on the counter by her.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why will you be open late?" Draco turned to face her and she sighed and looked up at him. "I got into a row with my father. I don't wish to return home. I'm going to owl a friend in Bulgaria to see if his BaBa will let me stay with him for tonight." Draco's face darkened and he looked back at his son who was petting his white fluffy puppy. "This might be crossing a line... But our old room is still furnished..." Hermione gasped softly looking down at the counter. Her chest constricting. "You could stay at the mannor, mother is long go in sanity. She's off in France with some friends partying." He looked at her and saw tears fall onto the counter. "I didn't say it to upset you love." She looked up at him confused and angry. Why now. Why did he pick now to return into her life. They stared into each others eyes. And Hermione felt the connection she did three years ago. That spark that makes her whole body shiver. He leaned forward then. As she leaned towards him. She shut her eyes. Her heart thudding in her chest unable to contain what ever this feeling was. This was all going to fast. She had to stop him! His hand touched her face gently, and the battle was over.

And his lips met hers. Once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Magical Music (Chapter 4)

Hermione leaned into the into the kiss, feeling safe, feeling whole again, and happy. She felt all the worry slip away, everything that pestered her mind laid silent for the few moments that Draco Malfoys lips touched hers. Peace was felt. In all honesty. She hadn't felt it since she laid in bed with him the last time. It was when a bark sounded that Hermione pushed him away and slid onto the floor.

Draco jumped over the counter and picked up her upper half of her body. "Mione...?" His voice dripped with worry and all Hermione could do was cover her face. It was all moving to fast. He came into her life with a snap of his fingers. Wormed his was back into her thoughts, and had just made her loes her senses again. This man was playing tricks on her mind. Something she would not put past the Malfoy. She groaned and he made up his mind. He picked her up and called his sons name. They walked over to the floo, and she had no idea how he did it in her tiny fireplace but he floo'ed all of them to his mannor in one go.

The sight he saw made his heart leap into his throat. His mother was there. They turned to look at him and Scropious ran to his mother "Grammi!" She picked him up and a pained expression crossed when she saw Hermione. Her son could not catch a break. Her snobby voice filled the air. "I'm just dropping off the stupid brat. She wouldn't stop screaming." A evil smirk crossed her face when Hermione closed her eyes and tried to fight out of her ex lovers grip. More lies.

Lies.

His mothers regal voice filled the air "Ill Be leaving now." A Scoff sounded and clicking of high heels. She didn't watch as the woman left. Only heard the door slam and a baby's wail fill the air. Draco let out a sigh and sat her on the couch that was in front of the fire. And walked out of the room. Leaving Hermione with Scropious. She covered her face, the confusion hitting. What brat? Did Draco have another child? It all hit like a stone wall. He had babies...

Duh. Was all Hermione could think of. He was a man whore. Touching and screwing anything that wasn't related to him. Her heart ached as she thought the meanest things she could about him. A small hand touched hers and Wrapped around her finger and pulled her hand from her face. Hermione looked at Scropious. And he spoke, the child's voice shaking her to her core. "Daddy needs you." The babies wails still filled the air and She acted instinctively got up grabbing the little boys hand and crossed the room to the child. Draco was shh'ing and rocking the child back and forth. His eyes glistening with worry. Hermione stood in front of him and remembered why he always loved him. He was a pompous jackass, but was also a teddy bear inside.

He looked up at her, and understood she was feeling it again. It must being terrifying for her. He was pushing, but her needed her back. She was his. and nothing was going to stop him from having her. He stopped his obsessive thinking when she held her arms out for the child. Draco looked shocked. She was willing to help him?

She wanted to scoff, was he stupid? OF course she would help him with the child. The look of utter disbelief almost erked her. "Draco give me the baby." He nodded finally coming to his senses and stepped close to her transferring the baby from a strong fatherly arms to warm motherly arms. And the child only continued to wail, and wail. Hermione then put her back to Draco's chest and looked at the child, "What is the baby's name?" Draco smiled softly "Harmony." She smiled a heart broken smile. What they were going to name their first child. Hermione leaned down and kissed the child's forehead and jumped.

Draco jumped along with her and Hermione went straight into action She bent down and looked at Scorpios. '' Go get a blanket and a bear okay?" His eyes lit up "Can I get my dragon instead?" Hermione smiled through her worry. "Of course, now hurry." The boy ran out of the room and she rounded on her ex lover. "I don't know what your mother did. But shes burning up. Please go grab her bag and some milk. We need to take her to Saint Mungos." Draco's face paled and he set off in the same direction his son left. Hermione walked to the couch and sat down and began to coo the child. "Your daddy needs to hurry..." She smiled down at the child and then a frown replaced it. "more like he needs to slow down..."


	5. Chapter 5

Music Shop 5

Hermione rocked Harmony to and fro coo'ing the child, and trying her best to calm her. Scropious joined her by the fire place, and they stood waiting on Draco. It was only a few minutes later Hermione's forever holding patience snapped. "DRACO!" Hermione bent down "Sweetie tell your father I went ahead to the doctors 'kay?". Scropious nodded smiling. Hermione smiled back at him, leaning forward kissing his forehead and stepped into the Malfoy fireplace adjusting Harmony to her left arm she grabbed a handful of floo powder and called "Saint Mungos!".

A few minutes Draco ran in sweat running down his face looking at the bag adjusting things. "Forgive me! She had to have more milk made up.". Draco was rushing around the couch when he slammed his knee into the side table. "HOLY SH-" and he felt a sharp pang as his words cut off. He bent over and rubbed his knee. He sighed then smiled for the ward he set up after he got full custody of his son.* He looked up to the fire place and only saw his son standing there with his dragon and blanket spilling from his arms. "Where... Where is Hermione and Harmony?" His heart was racing. His daughter was missing. He wanted to slap himself right there. Hermione wouldn't run off with his kid. It was ridiculous to think so. Ha.. Ha.. Right?!

"Daddy? Daddy are you listening to me?" He looked down at his son who was mere inches from his face. "Uh. No. What did you say son?". A blank, unamused face came across his son's face and Draco wanted to bust out laughing. "Mionini to Marri to the doctor.". The blank expression then crossed Draco's face and it was Scropious turn to smirk. Scropious grabbed his fathers hand and pulled hard "Come on daddy! Mionini is waitingggg!" He pulled hard again trying to break his fathers trance. What was with him lately?

Draco let his son pull him to the floo while his head swam, this was all so confusing. Hermione hated him. Scropius finally got fed up with his fathers musing and kicked him in the shin. "DADDY!" Draco jumped, hitting his head on the top of the floo. "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" All he could think while he grabbed the floo powder was 'Damn.. I'm apologizing a lot today..'

0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.o.0.o

Hermione had just stepped out of the floo when Harmony let out another piercing wail. She stopped walking and coo'ed her and nuzzled her into her chest father trying to keep her warm. She paced over to the counter and stood looking at the blonde writing on the parchment that sat in front of her. Hermione then began to tap her foot as she waited, and after a couple more seconds she cleared her throat. The annoyed blonde looked up while chewing on her Crakle Bite Gum. "May I HELP you?" Hermione's eyes widened and then narrowed at the desk associate. "I have a infant who is running a fervor. If your too bust to help me Id like someone who would actually give a crap about her job." The rest of the clerks turned around and stared at Hemione's words. "Um excuse you, were here to help you not take your abuse." The clerk looked happy at her reply and sat down and went back to Ignoring her.

Luna had just stepped out of her patients room and was walking to the front desk again to get the next set of patients. She was merrily walking through the halls other doctors saying hello as they walked by. Luna loved being a healer, and had been since the war ended. (Three and half years ago if nobody has caught on) and as she was approaching the desk she saw the new clerk yelling at Hermione Granger, an old and good friend. She looked at Hermione shocked face and heard the baby in her grasp wailing. Luna's face contorted in anger, how dare her ladies be so insolent as to not to there jobs. Luna strode to Hermione and placed her hand on the woman's arm. "Hello Hermione" Luna's dreamy voice filled the area. Hermione let out a sigh, someone who knew what they were doing.

Suddenly two other people came through the flew. "Mr. Malfoy!" The blonde clerk jumped and ran around the counter and ran to him. "Are you okay?" Draco's face scrunched up and looked at her like she was a piece of dirty on his favorite pair of slacks. He put his hand on Scorpius head and directed him around the blonde and the little boy ran to Hermione. "She's still crying?" a smile spread across Luna and Hermione's face. Draco came to the other side of Hermione and placed a hand on her lower back. Only he noticed the catch in her breath.

Hermione looked up at Draco worry etched all over her face and Draco closed his eyes. Luna stepped in at that moment. No longer being able to bare the child's cries. "Hermione please follow me. Draco you too" Luna's dreamy voice held only a drop of venom as she looked at the clerk. "You wait in my office." With that she turned on her heel and strode down the hall.

Luna lead the group into a room and told Hermione to sit on the table with the baby. Then walked out to go get what ever doctors go to get. Draco lifted his three year old into a chair and smiled warmly at him kissing his forehead. Then turned and walked to Hermione placing his arms on either side of her leaning close to her ear whispering "Thank you.." As he pulled away his lips grazed her cheek. Her face flushed red, and she pulled the child closer to her rocking and she looked up at him and grumbled so the three year old wouldn't hear her. " We will talk about this later."

Draco looked at Hermione with knowledged eyes. She was upset to feel weak. To feel like he was going to get his way again, and as she looked into his eyes. It felt that he would, because those eyes held all that they did before Astoria ever came between them. Or she came between him and Astoria. Happiness, determination, and maybe.. just maybe love? Hermione breathed in and continued to rock the child in her arms. It was to much right now. Just to much. Hermione smiled. She didn't feel like she wanted it to stop though. Maybe it was that rush she felt, maybe it was because she never really let him go. She didn't know. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know though.

0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.o.0.0.o.

Luna walked back in and saw Draco looking dreamily at Hermione as she looked down at the baby blushing deeply. She cleared her throat and Draco stepped back and Hermione looked up at Luna. The witch smiled softly at the pair and stepped forward pulling her wand out and asking Draco to step back. She stood in front of Hermione and waved her wand over the child and blue glow filling the room as the baby wailed louder and louder. Hermione's face paled as she watched her friends face grow grim. When the glow dissipated Luna smiled a sad smile and muttered "We wont know till the tests come back, but everything should be fine." She didn't look at anyone as she walked out of the room. Leaving the two adults to stare at each other in fear.

Luna ran down the hall and into the lab and to her table where the test results were filling into the tubes and her assistant progressing them. She watched over her assistants shoulder. The younger boy looked up with sad eyes. "It's Drangon Pox Miss." Luna let tears fill her eyes and she looked away and dejectedly walked out of the lab. Then remembered the younger boy that came into the room with Draco. She rushed down the hall and into her office and floo'ed her husband who stepped through the fire immidently. Neville Longbottum looked at his wife with worry. She never calls him while shes ate work. "Come with me." A confused expression crossed his face as they ran out. The two were panting by the time they got back to Hermione's room who let silent tears drip down her face as she tried to comfort the child in her arms.

Luna looked at Draco a stern expression as she looked at him. "I need you to let Neville take your son back to my office. Don't argue with me. He may be in danger." A dark expression crossed his face before he let a warm smile cross his face as he crouched in front of his son. " Here's what daddy needs you to do okay? Get your dragon and blanket and go with Mr Longbottum okay? He'll protect you, and you know what to say if you need daddy 'kay?". The boy smiled and jumped off the chair clutching his dragon and blanket to him. Walking to Neville Draco stopped them from walking out ash he called Neville's name. No words were spoken Draco and Neville had the silent father communication that said ' if you let him get hurt in anyway I'll kill you. Neville merely nodded then lead the boy back to his wife's office.

Luna sighed and leaned against the door and Draco stood beside Hermione again stroking her hair as Luna began to speak. "Harmony... Harmony has Dragon Pox."


	6. Chapter 6

Music Shop (Chapter 6)

Draco's heart clenched, and all he could do was stare at the ditsy blonde. He must have heard wrong, he had to have. For a seventh month old to have Dragon Pox meant it was hereditary in her family. He thought back to when he first saw Harmony.

**Draco moved silently through the hospital halls, having just left his mother's bed side. She was slipping into insanity according to the med-witches. Draco was not surprised. His father did take his toll on her mental health it was only reason that she was sick. Maybe fatally so, his mind pondered all the implacations of his mothers condition when a head of curly hair caught his mind from the other side of panel of glass.

Draco stopped and looked at the child that gazed up at him. Hazel eyes shining a beautiful blue in her pink blanket. A head full of messy blonde curls. Then Draco felt the ache again. His daughter could have looked like that. His daughter with his soul mate. He couldn't believe how much the child looked like Hermione. And for a second, he feared maybe it was hers. Had she moved on? Had she truly not felt what he had? It was impossible. It had to be.

Draco looked at the baby's cradle and stared at the name on it. There were no names, Just date of birth, time weight, normal baby things that other nurses might need to know. And Draco felt a scene of easy. Hermione would never leave a child. Besides. He knew of no one that had that platinum hair color in her social job but him. And it struck it had been a little over two years. How did he know anything about her?

Her sighed and rested a longing hand on the window staring at her with gray hazy eyes. and a soft thought passed through his head. 'Perhaps Scropious would like a sibling to look after.' He smiled at the though. The image of the little boy peering down at a child he might bring home and then glaring at his father, speaking in his adult tone. 'But father, you never asked.' Then smiling his bright toothy smile. His heart bled, the little girl began to wail.

He jumped when a med-Wizard placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, Draco looked over at the man and knew immidently just from the grin. "So Malfoy, i see you interested in our latest addition." Blasie Zambini looked over at his friend. Draco was not surprised at his friends choice of profession. Blazie always had a way with childern. Baby in particular, that made him a perfect father candidate for a girl who just wanted to settle down. But instead of following his chances to be a player of the highest caliber. He used his talents for a great prize, to she natures most intimate moments. To see child birth. And Draco could almost say he was jealous, but never would. Because soon after Blazie reached the top of his profession he settled down with a beautiful young london half blood that attended batons. Besides child birth was something he wanted to see with his own children. Not someone else's.

"Shes stunning.. She looks so much like her." Blazie tightened his grip on his friends shoulder trying to provide some amount of comfort. Blazie could only imagine how his friend felt. "Her name is Harmony Carrie. Her mother left as soon as she was born. Named her and up and left. We never got any information. So boss told us to place her in the adoption area. She sweet, this is the second times she cried. She so sweet." Blazie's eyes softened as he looked at his friend. Draco's hand slid from the glass. "Where do i apply for adoption Blaize?" His friend jumped in joy, a very unmanly feat for Blaize, but Draco never said a word. Only let his friend pull him into his bosses office..**

Hermione's sobs brought him from his memory of his youngest child, and the next question that Luna directed to Hermione was stinging. "Why do you care Hemione? She isn't your child.". Draco gasped, what an awful thing to ask, even by his standards. Hermione's reply soothed his heart and also made it beat faster. "If things so as I believe they will, she'll become very important to me Luna." Hermione said no more on the streaming down her face, when something came to Draco's mind. An paper he read at the office. "Hasn't there been amazing strides in the Dragon Pox cure?" Luna's face turned grim. "Only if it was that easy Mr. Malfoy. The Dragon Pox cure is extremely painful. Many injections, and medicines to take. It's the only option though."

Hermione looked at the small chil in her arms and only cried harder. How could something so bad happen to someone so young. Oh wait, that was life 'Moine. You fought in a war. You know this. She shook her head. And listened to Draco speak. "When can you have the treatment ready? Can we do it at the manor? Where she can be safer?" Luna's face dripped back into her ditsy smile. "Tonight, and of course. We prefer it." She looked at her old Friend. AS they locked eyes Hermione knew she had some esplainin' to do. Feeling very much like muggle Lucy in trouble.

"We'd like to head home then, I'll adjust the wards for YOU Longbuttom. No one else." With that Luna smiled and replied, "I'll have Neville return your son". Then strode from the room. Leaving a defying silence as the child in Hermione's arms had fallen asleep. Draco looked at her, "Thank you for being here." She looked up at him. "You know you had me right.." Draco was confused and expressed so. "It's sad really," Hermione explained softly "When you looked at me, the wall i tried to put up fell. It was all to late before i could grasp my senses again. Your quite cruel. Making me fall hopelessly in love with you again." Her face was defeated. Yet there was something behind that, Draco could feel the but that was about to be spoken. "You cant wallets into my life again and expect me to fall into your arms... Well you know I will, but i have obligations now a days. I have a wonderful music shop that keeps me quite busy. I write books about the war. Flushing out the fakes. Your going to conform to me this time Draco."

Draco could only look at the woman. She, still loved him? After everything he had done? All the pain he caused? It made no sense. But Draco could not find it in his heart to be upset. He got her back, he should be grateful. He had not touched another woman since she left, he was truly on her's. Maybe now he could prove that too her.

"You wont cheat Draco." He looked up at her sharply, how could she be so sure. "I think you understand this is your last chance. I miss you though. I can't hide it anymore. I'm not the brave Gryfindorr that can be amazing all the time. I need a slither snake to keep me on my feet." A smile graced her sad expression as she looked at him. He stepped forward and kissed her forehead whispering "I wont need more than this one chance my love. I wont screw up again." She nodded and held his daughter out to him. He happily took her and began to walk to the door, He was ready to go home, with a complete family.. Well As complete as it would get, he would make her stay permanently at some point. He had so many plans that flitted around his head. He shook them off though. No need to get possessive so soon.

They stepped out into the halls and saw Scropious chasing a Neville Longbuttom with a toy sword Yelling his dragon would eat him for that. The two adults smiled and Scropious saw the trio and forgot all about his chase for vengence. The sword disapeared, and he ran to his favorite people a big smile on his face. "I see Marri has fallen aweep!" Draco smiled and nodded while Hermione grabbed his hand and replied to comment " Let's go home huh sweetie?" Scropious nodded and turned to Neville a dark playful glare coming over his face. "This isn't over Mr Dragon Slayer, you will regret stepping on my dragons paw." Neville's laughter boomed in the hall, and he smiled at the boy looking at the three year old's father. "He's almost as scary as you where when we were in school." A sarcastic grin crossed his face, Draco scoffed walking off. "You were once terrified of me Longbuttom."

0,o (to lazy :3)

Once the four were out of Saint Mungos Scropious was imminently sent to bed, Luna flood, saying she'd come over tomorrow so the child could hopefully rest the night with a light Sleeping douse. So the two adults gave the little girl her medicine and placed her in her purple crib with a light blanket on top of her. Hermione only gazing for a moment before shutting off the lights and pulling Draco from the room, into his room.

Draco let the woman pull him, not in the mood to be playfully defiant, Just ready to go to bed. Hermione shoved him into his room and walked to her dresser in his room, glad to find none of her things had been moved. "Can i have... Can i wear one of your shirts? Everything in hear is meant for... a intimate night not sleep wear." Her face was a blase. Flabber gasted she once liked wearing these things for him. Draco only smirked lazily at him. "You know where they are." She glared and went to the twin dresser and pulled out an old sytherin jersey. Then a pair of cotton sleep pants for her partner. She threw them at him and smiled walking to his a-joining bathroom.

Hermione only looked at herself in the mirror. Ashamed to have given into the feelings so soon. She reasoned that she had been fighting them for three years, but nothing sounded good enough. So she only accio'ed her tooth brush and went about her nightly list. She then changed from her clothes looking around the bathroom. To still she her bright red towel next to his dark green. Her pink hamper next to his blue. He didn't change anything. Her heart throbbed. She missed this. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper and pulled his jersey on. Its was a light tight fitting cotton material. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

Draco smiled softly at her as her flushed cheeks got darker as she got closer to the bed. "You have a new bedspread." He wanted to scoff at her, yet gave no replies as he flitted into the bathroom to take care of his nightly duties. Then when he walked out as a habit he went to check on his sleeping children. He stood outside Scopious door and heard his light snores, and then Harmony's listening to her soft breath. To turn and see Hermione leaning on the door frame smiling at him. And the to disappear into the bedroom. Draco followed suit, and crawled into bed behind her slowly wrapping his arms around her afraid of her reactions. To his surprise the little lioness had already drifted to sleep. He smiled gratefully and buried his face into her hair. Finding peace in her presence. Knowing that come tomorrow. The Malfoy manor would face a whole new set of events. Dragon Poxs and another female. Draco smirked. He could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Music Shop (Chapter 7)

Waking up to the screams of his seven month old daughter gave him a reality check. He was Draco Malfoy, duh. He worked five days a week as an untouchable, okay. Hermione granger was supposed to be in bed with him, but shes not. His son is probably awake, yet to come bother him.(I meant to say it that way...) His daughter was screaming, not a surprised there. Then another reality check hit him. His daughter has Dragon Pox, a disease found commonly in the elderly. He ran a hand down his face groaning, this was all so stressful.

Draco made his was out of bed, slipping his feet into the green slippers that sat beside his side table. The fluff felt nice on his feet, and he wondered silently if Hermione was wearing her's. They should have still sat on her side, he wasn't sure though. Draco walked to his door, turning the knob and pulling it open. He waited for a second, the screams emitted from his daughter had cut off. Which made him assume either her older brother or Hermione was with little Harmony. He silently walked down the hall, then stopped at the third door on the right which led to his daughters room. He listened, wanting to hear some sign of what may be going on. What he heard lulled his heart as he opened the door that lead to the pink room.

Hermione stood beside Harmony's crib, standing in the green shirt Draco had let her borrow. She swayed side to side, cooing the child in her arms. Her voice hummed in the open room, making it resound. Draco smiled softly, looking down as he felt a small pressure on the back of his leg. Scropious leaned his head into the room looking in on the scene as his father did. Draco ruffled his son hair as the two male Malfoy's smiled at each other.

Hermione turned around, not expecting to see the two men of the house staring at each other. Almost like a father son bonding moment. It was cute. Hermione smiled walking to the two, which was only a few paces away. Draco looked away from his son, locking gazes with the woman in his home. He smiled brightly, making Hermione's heart stutter.

She slipped past the two boy's, she was going to locate the kitchen. She looked at the child in her arms, and smiled brightly at her bright Hazel eyes. They were shining specks of blue and green mixing into a beautiful blend. She got into the sitting room, that held the floo. She looked around for a second before walking to an arch way peeking around the corner. It led to another corridor that held several doors. This manor was as big as she remembered, she would always get lost.

Feeling defeated she turned to go find Draco when he walked past her to a door not far down the corridor holding it open for her. She grinned and strode into the lavish kitchen that held no house elves. She turned looking back at Draco again watching as he told Scropious softly to go sit down at the table. She yawned. It was a Thursday morning. Perhaps around six o'clock? She wasn't quite sure. Draco walked closer to her and her cheeks began to get a red glow. He smirked at her and gently picked his giggling daughter from her grasp, walking to her high chair slipping her into place.

Hermione leaned against the counter facing away from the family, her heart racing at that smirk. He always made her feel like this. So, so, for the lake of a better word, uneasy. She still remembered when he started smirking at her like that.

_**It was barely three months after the war that Hermione Granger stood as maid of honor at her best friends double wedding. Harry gripped Ginny's hand smiling brightly at her, while Ronald looked deeply into Lavander brown eyes. Once the preacher proclaimed they were both married Hermione closed her eyes while they kissed. Feeling it wasn't her moment to see._

_ Ginny begged and begged Hermione to get up and dance at the reception. Even trying to sick Cormac Maclaggin on her. She successfully dodged all attempts, escaping to behind the curtains like she did once at Slughorn's party. Only this time, instead of Harry. She met a distraught Slytherin. As she ducked under the curtains her back bumped into his and they both jumped turning to each other bumping foreheads. Hermione rubbed hers softly whimpering 'ow ow ow ow'. While Draco leaned back rubbing the back of his head smiling softly whispering. "I'm sorry Granger!". She looked up at him straightening from her slightly slumped position. He had gotten taller, his face more defined yet filled at the same time. He no longer looked boyish. His shoulders had broadened making him looking bigger than she suspected he was, he wore a fine Muggle tux with a green tie. _

_ Glancing behind her, she let out a puff of air, looking back at him. "Come now Draco, aren't we past the last names by now?". He smirked down at her, " Sure. Her-mio-ne" She shivered as he stepped closer to her still smirking. " You... You looking ravishing in your tux." was all the female could whisper out as she stared intently at his chest to avoid his gaze. Draco reached down and grabbed her hand pulling it up to about shoulder length. "Green is most defiantly your color Hermione." was his cunning reply. She gulped looking up at him. A smile replaced his smirk as he pulled her to his chest. "Dance with me?" She stuttered at that moment. "N N N No! I'm a horrid dancer! I haven't since The yule ball! Even then did Viktor Laugh at me because I Stepped on his toes so much! I couldn't possibly dance with you! You'd tease me for the rest of my life! You'd -" She was cut of by a pair of soft, unbelievably soft pair of lips touching hers. When Draco pulled away he was blushing darkly and mumbled "Just fucking dance with me.." Hermione could only nod._

_ So there. behind the curtains at her best friends' double wedding, she danced with the man who she considered the enemy for seven years. They made small talk, she questioned why he was there. He questioned why she wasn't dancing with anyone. They went back and forth, the night growing old. When Hermione looked into his eyes and kissed him herself. They stood still, it felt like time stood with them. When she pulled away a dark red blush covered both of their cheeks. Draco looked at her first, she still looked away. "Will.. will you go out with me Hermione?"_

_ Her breath caught as her head snapped to him. He looked into her eyes and she felt like her could feel her soul. She thought it all over. She wasn't dating anyone, she wasn't working yet. Her biological parents were encouraging her to go out more, instead of staying cooped up in the library all the time. She blushed harder and spoke softly. "Pick me up tomorrow?" _

_ A smiled illuminated his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up spinning her, then smirking up at her. She felt her stomach grow warm, and decided to try and make him only smirk at HER like that. She smiled and let him put her down it was an amazing feeling-**_

"Hermione?" Draco stood in front of her, a worried expression etched onto his handsome face. She smiled at him, and kissed him softly then walking around him to the fridge. It was his turn to stand in shock. She pulled out the carton of eggs and package of bacon and pulled a pan off the wall placing the pan on the burner turning it on. She sat about making breakfast when a loud pop resounded and a dreamy voice called from the sitting room. " Draco~!" Hermione handed him the spatula looking at her attire, groaning in her head while Draco smirked at her. She was going to have a very question filled Luna when they spent time together again.

Hermione strode from the kitchen leaving the door open so she could find her way back and face a very surprised Luna in a lab coat. She held a brown bag in her hand and walked around the couch to hug her softly. "Hello Hermione~" Her dreamy voice held no suspicion, for that Hermione was grateful. Then a brown bag was pushed into her hand. "I'm really sorry Hermione, I have to get back to the hospital. A set of Aurors just came home from a mission. Doesn't look good. You've given shots before right? Just give Harmony these shots for two weeks three times a day in the crook of her elbow. She should be peachy after wards~. I have to go now~" She kissed Hermione's cheek, then apperated out of the hall.

Hermione stood shocked, that was happening a lot this morning. She moaned then, she had given shots before. To grown men when the wizard version of the flu spread around. Saint Mungo needed all they could get. It was not a good memory in her opinion. She turned and walked back to the kitchen and looked at Draco with dreadful eyes, making him look at her worried as he scrapped eggs on Scropious plate. Harmony at some point had received a bottle of formula and was greedily sucking away.

She stood at the island counter and emptied the contents of the bag on the counter. It held four bottles of clear liquid, Two packages of Seven needles, three syringes labeled morning noon and night that had marked lines, a hand full of wipeys to clean the injection site, and a package of muggle band aids. Draco looked over her shoulder and grimaced. "She needs to get it to her three times a day, for two weeks. You have to work today right?" She looked over her shoulder at him. He nodded at her with a worried expression. "Well floo in." He nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

She looked over to the two children at the table. Scropious was silently eating his food making his fork look like it was flying while he chewed his food. While harmony began to bang her bottle on her high chair. Assuming for a refill. Hermione walked over to the child and gently took it from her. She located all the ingredients while Draco floo'd work. She only had to run the shop. She didn't have any lessons. Except for Scopious, she would have to remember to speak to him about that. Hermione warmed the bottle with her wand and tested the temperature on her arm. Feeling that it was okay, she handed it back to the infant as Draco strode back into the Kitchen. "Are you going to stay?" Hermione looked at him. She then contemplated. Her father said she could, but how old was she now? Almost twenty-one? He couldn't control her.

Theo was another situation entirely, he would throw a fit. He would yell and scream and be a jackass. He was too over-protective. She sighed and smiled at him "I'll have to go home, and get some clothes. Inform my mother of whats going on." He nodded and they both looked at Harmony then The counter that held the medicine.

Dragon Pox was a disease commonly found in the elderly, it was where the tissues in the stomach began to peel, making extra stomach acid, then began to wear at the lining in the stomach .(I don't know if there is another name fore this, or if its possible. or if it's what you would do in a case like this, its Fanfiction. live a little) It was terrifying to think that a baby could have such a thing. The good thing was, the medicine she was going to have to take was supposed to take should take immediate effect Hermione looked at Draco, then to his son. "Scrop?" His head popped up looking at her with his bright gray eyes. "yes Hermonini?" she giggled at the incorrect saying and smiled at him. "Will you go play in your room since your finished eating? Your father and I will come get you later okay?" He smiled nodding, jumped out of his chair, hugged his dad then ran from the room.

The infant then sat her bottle down, and began to whimper, Draco was at her side in a heart beat pulling her from the chair.. Hermione set up the needle and opened a wipey, and sighed heavily as Draco looked at her sadly. They both had a feeling it was going to be a long two weeks.

Hermione walked to the two and cleaned the crook of Harmony's elbow and a quick and safely as possible she found a vein and plucked the needle into the child skin. Surprisingly she only cried for a second, then stopped looking down at her elbow, once all of the medicine was injected Hermione pulled the needle out. She then folded the wipey and cleaned what little blood split out. Hermione then place a purple band aid on it and took Her from Draco. "Your such a brave little girl!" She rubbed her nose on the little girls, and the change in the child's attitude changed dramatically. She giggled loudly and threw her hands up the brought them down to Hermione's cheeks, and the child leaned forward and kissed her nose.

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other and smiled while Hermione hugged the adopted child to her. But this moment of peace was short lived as the floo roared to life and Theo's strong voice ran though the entire manor. "HERMIONE!" Draco looked at her state of dress, dully noting. She was wearing her slippers.

A/N  
I'm sorry for not updating sooner... Some reviews got me a little dis hearted. But I'm back! (: Hope You Enjoyed!


End file.
